


Second Date

by craveaboon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craveaboon/pseuds/craveaboon
Summary: Mendel and Trina are out on their second date, ending up in quite the conundrum after a rainy day refused to let up





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> A promised sequel to the First Date one-shot! Happy anniversary to Mendel and Trina!

The radio that softly buzzed jazz music was more than enough to keep Mendel entertained as he navigated through the dreary weather. His fingers enthusiastically tapped along to the beat on the steering wheel, the windshield wipers seemingly keeping in time.

Trina used her index finger to trace a raindrop that rolled down her window, another one right beside it as if it were a race. She soon allowed the hand to fall back onto her lap.

“I can hardly see a thing..” Mendel grumbled, the tapping stopping abruptly.

Trina’s eyes drifted towards Mendel, perking a brow at his comment. “That’s certainly not something you want to hear from someone driving a car.”

Mendel laughed it off, “We’ll be fine. It just might take a little bit longer to get there.” He said with far too much confidence.

“What time does the play start, again?” Trina queried.

Mendel averted his gaze from the road for a split second to glance at his wristwatch, almost immediately looking back up once he recognized the time. “About thirty minutes.” He informed.

Trina looked at him curiously, “Wasn’t it ‘about thirty minutes’ thirty minutes ago?”

Mendel shook his head, attempting to catch just one more glimpse of the time while also not jeopardizing their lives. “That’s impossible, I just got this watch fixed!”

Trina took a glance herself, sighing before she lifted up Mendel’s arm to meet his gaze. “I’m afraid it  _ is _ possible.” She sadly notified.

Mendel’s enthusiasm crumbled, returning his hand to the steering wheel. “How do I always manage to do this?”

Trina opened the clutch that sat on her lap, retrieving a peppermint that was still in the wrapper. “Can I offer you a mint in this trying time?”

Mendel shook his head, “Thanks, but no thanks..” He politely declined, clearly disappointed due to the turn of events.

Sadness filled Trina’s eyes, putting the peppermint back where it came from. “It isn’t your fault.” She assured.

“Of course it’s my fault! I can’t do anything right. I can’t even make it to a play on time. I should have just-” Mendel rambled about his insecurities, but was interrupted by the feeling of another hand on top of his. A sense of calm rushed through him, and all he could do was exhale in response.

“You know, for a psychiatrist, you certainly do have a lot of self-doubt.” Trina said, gently caressing Mendel’s hand.

Mendel simply shook his head, unable to hold back the grin that would inevitably appear.

“I’m sure we can make it there before the second act starts. I bet the rain will clear up by then as well.” Trina attempted to reassure.

“Maybe so..” Mendel reluctantly agreed.

 

As the car arrived at the theatre, the raindrops continued to splash against the roof of the car, the volume resembling someone heavily pounding on a drum. The windshield wipers gave little to no help in clearing the line of sight.

Mendel was doubled over, squinting as he desperately attempted to see through the pool that had collected on the glass.

Trina’s eyebrows knitted together as she nervously observed Mendel, who seemed to be even more nervous than she was.

Mendel eventually leaned back into his seat, emitting a sigh of defeat. “There’s hardly any parking left.”

Trina thought for a moment, turning to Mendel before speaking. “We could always just park on the curb?”

After absorbing the suggestion, Mendel gave a nod before pulling towards the curb. However, the car went forward a few inches too far, bumping into a fire hydrant and causing a loud metal ping to sound.

Mendel nearly jumped out of his skin, Trina clasping a hand over her heart.

“What was that?!” Trina fretted, panting heavily.

“Erm,” Mendel gulped, “I think we hit a fire hydrant..”

Despite the downpour, Mendel exited the car to check the damage, Trina not too far behind. Of course, as soon as they had stepped out into the open, the heavy rain turned into a light sprinkle. The grey clouds that concealed the sky began to disappear, making a path for the sun to shine through.

Mendel and Trina exchanged glances, both letting out an exasperated sigh.

Right at that moment, a large crowd burst out of the theatre doors and began scrambling to their cars.

Mendel blinked in disbelief as he watched the wave of people pour into the street, sighing before his eyes met Trina’s. “Well, you were right about one thing..” He crossed his arms, “The rain cleared up.”


End file.
